


The First Summoning: Accidental

by Cock_Zero



Series: Demon Frank [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demon!Frank, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard managed to procure a spell book and, while trying to cast a spell on himself, he accidentally summons a demon into his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Summoning: Accidental

Gerard grinned as he put the final touches to the drawing. It was big, roughly four foot in diameter, and took up most of the center of his bedroom floor. 

He looked back to the book, brushing his bangs from his face. Another look at the symbol and he nodded. 

It was perfect.

He pulled his lighter from his pocket and placed the candles around the edge of the circle, lighting them in turn. He then grabbed the stainless steel bowl, half filled with the already mixed ingredients. It had taken him weeks to find everything he needed but the only place that had the right type of chalice had been an eighteens and over shop.

He cursed his age. Just two more months and he’d be eighteen, but he didn’t have time to wait. He needed to do this tonight.

Placing the bowl in the center of the symbol, he picked up the book and stood in from of the circle. He read the lines in his head a few times, getting used to the words before speaking.

"Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me."

The room went quiet and still before a soft drumming filled the space. It stopped just as suddenly as it started.

Gerard frowned and looked down to the spell again. He flipped back a page, re-reading the incantation. 

“It should have worked. Dammit, why didn’t it work?” he muttered, turning his back to the symbol.

The bowl skidded across the floor, hitting Gerard in the foot. “Why did you summon me?” a voice demanded.

Gerard’s blood went cold. He shook his head, reading the book again. “Shit! No, I didn’t- I couldn’t…”

“Boy!” the voice growled and Gerard whimpered.

He turned slowly, seeing a young man standing in the circle. Half of his face was covered in blood and it dripped to the wood floor. He was shorter than Gerard but the way he held himself made him appear bigger.

“I-I didn’t,” Gerard whimpered.

“You summoned me! Dragged me away from my meal! I demand to know why before I rip your throat out!” the man growled.

Gerard whined, the book dropping to the floor with a heavy thud. “N-no! I promise I didn’t! I-I was trying to-to-“

“To what, human!?”

“I thought it was an intelligence spell!” Gerard cried, tears slipping down his cheeks.

The man, or rather the demon, smirked. His black eyes shined in the soft candle light. “Clearly you could use one, but you will not find an ‘intelligence spell’ in that book,” he sneered. He took a step forward, wiping at the blood on his face and smearing it.

Gerard cried out and ran to the door, throwing it open and running down the hall. “Mikey!” he yelped, banging on the door. “Mikey! Open up!” The door flew open and Gerard fell to the ground.

“What’s with the screaming?” Mikey asked, rubbing his eyes and looking down at his older brother.

“There’s, um, there’s a-a-“ Gerard stuttered, crawling farther into the room and curling up near the bed. Mikey raised his eyebrows and crossed is arms, waiting. “A d-demon in my room,” he finally got out.

“A demon?” Mikey asked, shaking his head. “Gerard, did you have a nightmare?”

“No! I swear! There’s a demon in there! Covered in blood!” he insisted, tears still streaming down his face. “He-he said he was going to k-kill me!”

Mikey sighed, dropping his arms to his side. “Well, let’s go see this ‘demon’ of yours.” He turned and left the room, Gerard hurrying after him.

“No, he’s evil and he’ll kill you too!” Gerard whined, grabbing his arm and tugging.

Mikey rolled his eyes and dragged Gerard down the hall. The door to his bedroom was still open and the room dark. Gerard figured the candles went out.

A low growl came from the room and Mikey froze for a few seconds before peering around the door. There was another growl, louder than the first, and Mikey grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

He whipped around quickly, staring at Gerard with wide, scared eye. “What the fuck did you do?” he shouted. “Mom is going to kill you! Why is there a guy covered in blood in your room?! How did he get there?!”

“I told you!” Gerard whined, backing away from the door as the demon growled again.

“No, you didn’t! You just said there was a demon in your room. You never said how he got there,” Mikey spat.

Gerard flinched, rubbing his arm. “I, uh. I kinda accidentally summoned him?” he said.

“You ‘accidentally’ summoned him?” Mikey gawked, rubbing his eyes again. “How did you accidentally summon a demon? What were you doing?”

“I was trying to use an intelligence spell,” Gerard mumbled, looking at his bare feet.

Mikey groaned, turning away. “Good job, numb nuts. Now we gotta get rid of a fucking blood covered demon.”

“But, how?” Gerard asked.

Mikey was silent and Gerard heard the demon laughing through the walls. It chilled him to the bone. “How did you summon him in the first place?”

“A-a spell book.”

“Where did you-no. You know what? I don’t care where you got it. Is it in your room?”

Gerard nodded, glancing at the door.

Mikey sighed and turned to the living room. “Wait here.”

“But! What if he comes out?” Gerard whined, grabbing his brother’s arm.

“He hasn’t yet, so I think you’re safe,” Mikey said and Gerard pouted. He was left alone in the hall for twenty seconds, only hearing the demon’s wicked laughter, before Mikey came back, a fire poker in hand.

“What are you going to do with that?” Gerard asked. He started to gnaw on his nails, shaking.

Mikey frowned, looking at the poker. “It’s for protection. Duh.” He grabbed the doorknob and Gerard shook his head. “Stay here.”

“No! You can’t go alone!” he cried, gripping Mikey’s arms.

Mikey groaned in annoyance and turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open and revealing the demon.

Gerard stared at him, his eyes wide and his grip tight. 

“Little humans come to kill me?” he smirked. The blood smeared on his face made Gerard’s skin crawl. He laughed softly when neither boy moved forward. “Aww, the widdle humans are scared.”

“Shut up!” Mikey shouted.

The demon growled, baring his teeth at them. Gerard shivered but didn’t take his eyes off the demon. He looked like a normal man except for his eyes. They were pitch black in color, whites and all. He wore a red t-shirt (the top half coated in blood), jeans with the knees torn out and white sneakers flecked with blood. He had numerous tattoos on his arms and hands, both nearly completely covered, and his hair was long and dirty. Gerard didn’t want to know if it was blood or dirt giving it that look.

“Pathetic humans. You can’t even bring yourself to swing that poker,” he said coolly. “You there! Fat boy!” he snapped and Gerard cowered behind his much smaller brother. “Never summon me again or I will kill you. Slowly.”

“Y-yes, sir!” Gerard cried, clenching his eyes shut as more tears slipped out.

Mikey gasped as harsh wind whipped passed the two of them. Papers flew through the air, the candles rolled to opposite sides of the room and the desk lamp crashed to the floor.

“He’s… he’s gone,” Mikey said softly. 

Gerard felt him relax and he peeked over his shoulder. “I-is he really?” he asked, eyes scanning the empty, and even messier than usual, room. There was no sign of the demon save for a few drops of blood in the circle.

“Yes, he’s gone. Now, do me a favor,” Mikey said, moving away and turning to face Gerard. “Don’t ever try anything stupid like that again. _Ever._ ”

Gerard hiccupped and wiped his nose. “I-I promise. I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Good,” Mikey said. “Now, it’s late and mom and dad will be pissed to find out we were up this late.” Gerard’s head shot up and he whined, eyes darting to his room. “No, you can’t sleep in my room. He said he’s not coming back unless you’re stupid enough to summon him again.”

“But-“

“No, and that’s final,” Mikey stated. “You’re almost eighteen. Sleep in your own room.”

Gerard whimpered and Mikey walked passed him. He watched him go through his bedroom door and close it from his spot just outside his room. He took a deep, shaky breath and stepped inside, letting it out quickly when nothing attacked him. Grabbing the area rug from the corner, he tugged it over the symbol and kicked the book far under his bed. He’d worry about the candles and everything else in the morning.

He crawled up onto his bed and curled under the covers, making sure his body, head included, was completely covered before falling asleep.


End file.
